Along Came a Spider-Man - Vol 3: High Voltage
by humanspiderstobey
Summary: After his brutal confrontation with the Green Goblin, things aren't easy for Peter Parker as he adjusts back into his life, both personal and crime fighting. As he faces old and new enemies, a new powerful threat rises as Peter faces atonement and trust issues. In Vol. 3, great new characters will be introduced along with reintroductions of familiar faces.
1. Rough Times at Midtown High

**Chapter 1: Rough Times at Midtown High**

"Stat! We're gonna need at least eight doctors here! Jesus Christ!"

At the hospital, four doctors were dragging Max Dillon on a stretcher to a room. Inside, thirteen doctors started to operate on Max, though the tools kept getting countered by small yellow bolts of electricity.

"Stop, STOP! PLEASE!" Max begged.

The doctors couldn't believe it.

"What the hell is this?"

"In my twelve years, I've never seen anything like this."

"What happened to the poor guy?"

"You have to stop! The pain! It's-it won't stop!" Max yelled.

Max's body started to shake as he continued to scream.

"He's having a seizure!" one of the doctors yelled.

However, Max's body let out a surge of electricity, knocking out the doctors and causing the power to go out in the hospital.

* * *

Around ten minutes later, a backup generator was luckily used to bring back the power. Meanwhile, in a different wing of the hospital, Peter was lying on a bed, groaning and holding his chest with his bloody hands. Even with all that super durability, THAT hurt. Three doctors were checking up on the battered teen, with looks of shock going through their faces.

"Jesus, kid, what happened?!" one of the doctors exclaimed as she got some medicine.

"What were you up to?" a surgeon shouted as she prepared her tools.

"Uh, I was getting some pictures for the _Bugle_ of the Spidey and Goblin fight. Some debris started to fall, and a large brick fell on my hand as I was running away."

"A large brick? Are you sure that was all?" the doctor suspiciously questioned as she prepared stitches.

"Well, I may have also gotten some minor scratches. The Goblin was- God!" Peter yelled as his wounds were starting to get patched up.

"Sorry, sport. You're gonna need to do your best to hold still, though," the doctor said as she applied more medicine, stinging Peter's chest and prompting him to yell more.

Outside the room, Aunt May was sitting and waiting with Gwen, Harry, Liz, and Flash, visibly concerned for Peter's wellbeing. After all, this wasn't the first time he had gotten banged up. But this time was significantly worse than usual.

"Shit, man, I really hope he recovers," Flash sighed.

"It's scary, but Pete's kind of a badass for surviving that," Liz admitted.

Gwen rolled her eyes. "Not the point, guys."

Harry continued staring into space as he came to terms with the fact that his father was now a maniacal serial killer who murdered his mother. How could the man he once admired become a person so vile and despicable to him now? It was all too much for him to process.

Harry stood up and walked away from his friends.

"Harry, where are you going?" Gwen asked.

"I need some air," Harry spat.

Harry stormed out. Liz followed.

* * *

Slamming the door of the hospital open, Harry stormed outside, kicking a pole. He stumbled a little before puking in a bush. Liz ran up to him and pat his back.

"Harry, Harry, please, you gotta calm down, bud!" Liz pleaded.

"Liz, do NOT tell me to calm down right now, okay?!" Harry exclaimed.

"I'm sorry, wrong choice of words. But I really can't imagine what you're going through."

Harry scoffed. "No shit. I doubt anybody else could. This scary green monster's been flying around for months, and now I find out he's my fucking dad. You have any idea what that's like? Everyone at school's gonna look at me, and I'm gonna be seen as a freak. It was already hard growing up with him, but to find out all of this? He killed all those fucking people, he messed up some poor guy's life and may have gotten his daughter killed. He-He killed my mom. I just wish Spider-Man would have killed him."

At that point, Harry burst out crying as he fell to his knees, covering his eyes. Without saying anything, Liz let Harry's face fall on her belly as she held his hair. From the entrance, Gwen was sadly watching.

* * *

Peter woke up, still lying in his hospital bed. Aunt May was sitting near him and immediately hugged her nephew.

"Peter, thank God you're awake!" Aunt May practically shouted with tears in her eyes.

"Not a good idea," Peter groaned as May accidentally bruised his already stitched-up ribs.

"Sorry, hon. I'd ask if you're feeling okay, but…"

"Doing better for sure. I'd be lying if I said this didn't sting. How long have I been here?"

"Four days. Luckily, Thanksgiving break is starting pretty soon for you."

Anger started going through May's eyes, a rare and horrifying sight for Peter.

"That damn Jameson. Has the nerve to let you going around with that stupid camera-"

"You bought me that camera, first of all. Second, how would Jameson have known all that shit was gonna happen? I was just doing my job."

"Peter, if I'd get a dime for every time you came home bruised in some way, I'd be able to buy us a mansion. I'm not sure it's a good idea for you to keep doing this, especially since Jameson doesn't pay you that much to begin with."

Peter sat up a little. "May, I'll be fine. I know it's crazy, but this job is the best gig for me now. I'd do anything just to be able to help contribute. You shouldn't have to work as hard and as much as you do."

"Peter-"

"May, please! I'll be more careful from now on. I'll start coming home earlier, I'll call you all the time, whatever you need me to do."

"You are quite desperate to keep this job," May pointed out.

"I just want to support you in the best way I can. I know you've been working extra at the office, and with my photography skills, this is best for me."

May sighed. "Fine, for now, you can stay. But it would be great if you got something better. Maybe a science internship at ESU or something."

"Sounds nice. Maybe eventually."

"But don't ever scare me like that again. I really could've lost you. And you know I couldn't bare to…"

May started crying, and Peter held her.

"I'm not going anywhere, May."

* * *

"So, that Spider-freak blew up part of a clock tower and nearly killed a bunch of bystanders! Real typical!" Jameson vented in his office.

"Yes, 'cause there wasn't some scary green monster trying to attack him," Ned sarcastically remarked.

"What did you just say, Leeds?"

"Jameson, this has gone far enough. Spider-Man's always just trying to help. That battle had to have been hell for him, so give him a break!" Robbie exclaimed.

"Give a break to an attempted murderer? I don't think so!"

"It's like you're always trying to find a reason to hate him," Betty sighed.

"Then maybe he should stop giving me reasons to hate him! And where the hell is Parker?! I need those pictures!" Jameson yelled.

"You didn't hear? He got injured covering the fight. Pretty badly, too," Ned said.

"I hope he's gonna be alright," Betty replied, putting her hand to her heart.

"Look, Jameson-" Robbie started.

"I don't wanna hear it, Robertson! Print the headline "Menace Destroys Clock Tower" on page one right away, or you're out of here," Jameson demanded.

Jameson stormed out.

"You know, even for Jameson, he is really pissing me off," Ned admitted.

"He didn't even bother asking if Peter was okay," Betty pointed out.

Robbie shook his head. "Damn Jameson sometimes."

* * *

Back at the hospital, Max was still lying on a bed, completely covered with a blanket. Doctors were surrounding him.

"Jesus. What the hell happened to this guy?" a doctor asked.

"Some electric accident at ESU," another one responded.

"Should we look?" one of the other doctors asked.

"I mean…I'm not sure they'd want us to-"

"It's our job. The guy is obviously messed up, and we can't fully comprehend his situation until we examine the whole body."

"Fine, but I might puke."

With massive reluctance, one of the doctors slowly pulled back the blanket, and all eyes in the room instantly widened. Restrained to the bed was Max, except his skin was no longer skin; it was almost watery looking. And it was as yellow as the sun, almost blinding, with electric veins flowing throughout. All he had on was a hospital gown.

"Holy shit," one of the doctors muttered.

Predictably, one of the doctors puked in the trash. Most of the doctors stepped away from Max while two approached him.

"What the hell is this?" the doctor questioned, examining Max's skin.

"This is so below my pay grade," another doctor said.

"I did not go through eight years of medical school for this," one of the doctors admitted.

The other doctor took a magnifying glass and aimed it at Max's head to take a closer look. However, a bolt of yellow electricity reflected off the glass and stunned both Max and the doctor, knocking the latter back. Max's eyes instantly opened, and he blasted the restraints off his arms and legs. Getting off the bed, he looked at the frightened doctors, as two had already run out of the room. Max looked at his yellow hands in horror.

"Wha-What is this?!" Max yelled. "What happened to me? What did you people do to me?!"

Max looked around and found a mirror, while more doctors fled the room, with two falling on the ground in pure shock. Once he looked at his reflection, he couldn't find any words.

"S-Sir, you okay?" one of the doctors nervously asked.

In response, the door to the room was blasted open. Max walked out in pure horror. As he walked through the hallway, doctors and staff screamed and ran away in fear. Some brave security guards ran up to Max.

"Sir, stop it!" a security guard yelled before he was kicked by Max, knocking him back with an electric force.

"Get away from me!" Max screamed, aiming his hands at two other security guards. Unintentionally, two bolts of lightning struck the guards, knocking them back.

Another guard pulled out his gun and opened fire on Max, but the electric skin only absorbed the bullets. Max then grabbed the guard by the throat.

"What the hell are you?!" the guard gasped before being fried to death.

Max dropped the body, looking at it in horror. At that point, eight more security guards with shields and assault rifles ran towards Max.

"Freeze!"

"Get down on your knees, and put your hands over your head!"

"Don't make this harder than it needs to be!"

"Pl-Please, just leave me alone!" Max begged.

Max started to slowly walk forward.

"Get the fuck down!"

"Stop right there!"

"I-I don't know what to do…" Max whimpered.

"Shut up!"

Frightened, Max got down and put his hands up. One of the guards ran over with handcuffs and prepared to carefully put them on. However, a bolt of electricity hit the handcuffs, shocking and knocking the guard back.

"Shit, what the hell is this?!" one of the guards yelled.

"Just listen!" Max yelled.

Before Max could say anything else, a couple bullets started hitting him. They didn't do any damage, but they certainly didn't tickle, either.

"Stop it!" Max demanded as he covered his head.

More bullets started coming in. Overwhelmed and scared, Max got up and roared as he raised his arms, blasting electricity everywhere, throwing the guards around and killing them. All the power in the hospital went out, and Max continued to walk until he found the exit, blasting the doors off.

* * *

At the school cafeteria, Peter, Gwen, and Harry were eating at their table, and it was honestly an awkward day for all of them.

"How you holding up, bud?" Peter asked Harry.

"Not exactly well," Harry sighed. "Dad's still at Ravencroft getting a bunch of tests done from what I've heard. They're trying to figure out what's wrong with him, but I doubt they will. Aunt Martha and I are still staying with my grandparents."

"We're always gonna be here for you, Harry," Gwen reassured.

Flash and Liz came over with their lunches.

"Harry, you feeling better?" Liz asked.

"Sure. Anyways, Pete, how's the face feeling?" Harry quickly responded, pointing at Peter's bruised face.

"Better," Peter replied. "Hurts every now and then, though. Flash, how's rehearsals for the winter play going?"

"A, it's called _The Crucible_. B, they start after school today, actually. Should be fun," Flash stated. "You people better be there opening night."

"No promises," Liz chuckled. "Just kidding. We'll totally come and support you. By the way, Pete, you should know what people have been saying."

"What do you mean?" Peter nervously asked.

"Well, since word got out that you were at the fight, everyone thinks you're practically suicidal. Especially since you also got hurt at the fight with that Vulture guy," Liz pointed out.

"Well, let's just say I'm a very committed reporter."

"Make sure it doesn't get you a visit to the school counselor, bud," Flash advised.

"Don't end up like me," Harry somberly said. "I have to go three times a week, and it's already a pain in the ass."

"Dude, just sneak out of school. That's what we used to do in gym class freshman year," Peter joked.

Harry sighed. "Doubtful. Speaking of which, I should probably head over now."

Harry got up and left.

"Is that dude gonna be fine?" Flash asked, worried.

"I hope so, I'll go walk him there," Liz said, getting up to follow Harry.

Flash got up, too. "Got to go fill my water bottle," he said before leaving.

Gwen turned to Peter. "Babe, we gotta talk."

"Okay. What about?"

"What is going on with you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Do you really need me to spell it out for you? How is it that you seem to get injured so often? It doesn't make any sense to me. You're not athletic at all."

"Gee, thanks," Peter deadpanned. "Look, Gwen, I'm alright. I know it's concerning to you, but-"

"It's more than concerning, Peter. You're gonna get yourself killed if you keep acting like this."

"Babe, please, May already gave me a talk about this. I'll be more careful from now on. But I can't quit that job. It's good for me."

"You're risking your life to impress a boss that doesn't even appreciate you. Peter, it's hard enough having a cop for a father and constantly having to worry about him. I'm not gonna go through the same thing with you."

"You gotta trust me, okay? I know it's hard, but I'm really gonna be more careful from now on. I promise."

Gwen sighed. "Peter…"

"I know it's insane that I'm running around with all these bad guys, but Spidey's always there to cover me. Same with your dad and the cops. Also, I know I'm not athletic, but seriously?" Peter chuckled, signalling his muscular physique.

Gwen laughed. "True."

"For real, though, I'll be okay," Peter said as he stared in her eyes and paused. "I love you, Gwen."

Gwen's eyes glistened as she looked at her boyfriend as he told her he loved her for the first time and beamed brightly.

"I love you, too, Peter," Gwen smiled as she kissed him passionately.

* * *

After school in the performing arts center, Flash walked in, excited but nervous. He sat down with the other members of the cast when the theater teacher came in.

"Well, what a great turnout!" the teacher excitedly exclaimed. "People, you're all here because it's been a week since auditions, and you all clearly got a role. I'm Mr. Warren, for those of you returning. For those of you that are new, you're in for a treat. With our winter play of _The Crucible_ coming up in two months, we got a lot to work on. Now, for a reminder on the generic stuff, you all have to be in good academic standing to perform, you all must get along and avoid drama, no pun intended. And overall, just find your inner star! Now, unless nobody has any questions, pair up with someone, and start practicing your lines."

Everyone got up as Mr. Warren started handing them their scripts. Flash looked inside for a reminder on his role, which was Reverend John Hale.

"This is gonna be tough as shit," Flash sighed.

"What's the problem?"

Flash turned around and started venting. "Well, it's my first production, and I have no clue what I'm doing and-"

"I'm gonna stop you right there. I'll help you with your lines."

Flash's eyes widened as he was blown away by the girl's long red hair and blue eyes. "Flash Thompson. You?"

The girl smiled. "Mary Jane Watson. Call me MJ."

* * *

**We know it's been a long time, but we really wanted to plan out Volume 3 and make it the best volume yet. Thank you guys so much for reading and sticking with us as we continue a new chapter in Spider-Man's life as he deals with the fact that he may have created a new enemy and how he comes to terms with it.**

**Next chapter...More of Max Dillon, and Harry sees his father for the first time since finding out he is the Green Goblin.**


	2. Nothing's the Same

**Chapter 2: Nothing's the Same**

After escaping the hospital, Max Dillon had been running several miles toward his home but was beginning to become dizzy, so he moved to a nearby alleyway to catch his breath and began to pant heavily. Looking down, he saw a light shining into the ground and looked up, seeing a lamppost shine down onto him. As he looked back down, he saw the light was also shining onto a puddle beneath him. What he saw shocked him to his very core. He finally got to see what he looked like, and it disgusted him. That disgusting yellow electrified and liquid-like skin made him want to puke.

"What the hell is this? What did they do to me?!"

Emotional, Max's eyes began to well as he looked away from his horrific reflection. He felt humiliated and couldn't understand how he ended up in the wrong place at the right time. How could this happen?

Then, he heard police sirens.

"Shit."

Knowing they were after him, he left the alleyway and continued running toward home, miraculously being able to avoid being captured again.

* * *

A limousine pulled up to the Ravencroft Institute for the Criminally Insane. Harry stepped out and walked inside the building. The anxiety was flowing through him. Inside, he went up to the guard at the front desk.

"I'm here to see my dad. Norman Osborn," Harry bluntly said.

"I'll need to see some identification before I can let you in, pal," the guard stated.

Nodding, Harry pulled out his wallet and took out his ID, handing it to the guard. As the guard looked at the card and matched it with Harry's face, he could see the dread in the young man's eyes.

"You're all clear, son," the guard said as he gave Harry his ID back.

Sighing, another guard said, "Follow me," and escorted Harry through the hallway, along with three other guards. Somehow, watching the yelling and disturbed patients didn't really frighten the teen. He was eventually led to a maximum security cell, where the guards opened the door. Aiming their guns at Norman, who was facing the wall and dressed in a prison outfit, the guards shouted, "Turn around, and put your hands on your head!"

Slowly turning around, an unfazed Norman complied, and the guards ran over and handcuffed him. They then dragged Norman over to the table, and Harry sat on the other end.

"You guys have five minutes. Warden's orders," one of the guards stated.

There was a small awkward silence before Norman said, "Happy to see me, son?"

Harry couldn't find the words.

"Harry, you know why I did what I did," Norman started. "I always wanted to help humanity thrive and-"

"Is that why you did it, then?!" Harry instantly blurted out.

"I'm sorry?"

"Is that why you killed Mom?"

"Harry, you know that wasn't me. It was-"

"Don't you dare say it was the fucking Goblin! That was you! You were already an arrogant and cruel father up until that point, so who's to say that wasn't you deep down?"

"Harry-"

"It all makes sense honestly. You hated how Mom had something that you didn't, but what I need to know is, why New York? Why did you just feel the need to constantly blow up the city when you wanted to 'help' people your entire life?"

"I didn't know the serum would go over so terribly."

Harry scoffed. "Of course you didn't. Because you definitely have the smallest ego in the world. You know what, Dad? You claimed to have cared about me and Mom, but for my entire life, all you managed to do was belittle me and treat me like shit, and all you did was focus on your work. You don't even want to get your head out of your ass about all this, and Oscorp is no doubt gonna collapse because of what you did. You're a monster."

Heavily grunting and his eyes widening, Norman shouted, "I did it for you, you little shit! Everything I did my entire career wasn't just to help the people of New York out! It was you! No, you were a disappointment, and it was my moral obligation to groom you into something better than what you are. Constantly insecure and just moping around. Jesus Christ, I don't see how Parker can be around you! And your mom! Ungrateful bitch. She didn't visit me once in the hospital!"

Harry couldn't find any words, and Norman continued to vent. "The Green Goblin didn't transform me. No, he brought out the best version of myself! Powerful, cunning. He and I are one and the same! I crafted that Goblin armor to inspire fear and dread into the people of New York, like the Devil descending upon Hell. We live in a squalor of people that are just out there for their own good. I can't say I'm any different, but at least I'm embracing it and showing the people what they truly are. The flames and blood always brought out the best in everyone. Nobody's innocent. Look at that cute girl you've been seeing. You think she likes you for who you are?!"

"Shut up!" Harry yelled as he lunged at Norman, only for the guards to hold him back.

Smirking, Norman responded, "You can view me as a monster now, but someday, you'll look back on this and know I was right."

"Your time's up now, Osborn!" one of the guards said.

Two of the guards pulled Norman back while the other two took Harry out.

"Wait until I get back, Harry! I've created something beautiful! You'll see!" Norman shouted as the cell door closed on him.

Rage fumed inside of Harry. He knew he would regret seeing his father, but he had to understand what happened to him and why he became who he was now. Norman was no longer a father to him as far as he was concerned, and that didn't bother him one bit.

* * *

Walking inside the _Daily Bugle_, Peter got up to Jameson's office. Unsurprisingly, Betty and Ned gave him worried glances.

"Good luck, bud," Betty said.

"He was NOT happy when you weren't there to get him photos," Ned admitted.

Peter pulled out an envelope. "Boom."

Peter stepped into Jameson's office.

"Parker, did you bring me those damn photos?!"

"Yes, Mr. Jameson," Peter said as he handed him the envelope.

Jameson snatched it from him and gave him a once-over, noticing Peter's bruises. Surprisingly enough, he felt responsible.

"How you feeling, kid?"

Peter looked at him, confused. _Did he just ask how I was doing?_ "What, sir?"

"What, are you deaf? I asked you how you were feeling."

"Uh...I'm fine, Mr. Jameson."

Sighing, Jameson motioned for Peter to take a seat before he sat behind his desk.

"Look, Parker, I know I don't say this enough, or really at all, but you're a...great photographer," Jameson said as he swallowed his pride. "We need you, kid, which is why I'll be looking for another photographer."

Peter's eyebrows rose in shock. "What? Please, Mr. Jameson, don't replace me. I need this job. It's important to me."

"Relax, Parker. I'm not firing you. But you're done getting pictures of these big fights. Just get me more pictures of Spider-Man committing heinous crimes."

"But, Mr. Jameson-"

"He's a menace! Now, get the hell out of my office," Jameson demanded.

Peter jumped out and sped out of his boss' office.

* * *

"There, on the left," Harry instructed his butler, Bernard.

"Sir, are you sure about this?" Bernard asked as he looked at the house. "I really think you should go home, settle down, and-"

"Bernard, I'm fine," Harry insisted as he stepped out of the limo.

Harry walked up to the house and rang the doorbell as he heard the limo drove away. The door opened, and there was a young Hispanic man in his early 20s.

"Hi, I'm here for Liz," Harry said.

The young man looked confused. "Who the hell are you?"

"Mark! Go!" Liz shouted as she came from the kitchen to the doorstep.

Liz's older brother's eyes widened. "Oh! You're the guy that's seeing my little sis."

"Shut up, Mark!" Liz spat as she took Harry's hand and dragged him to her room upstairs.

Once they got to Liz's room and shut the door, Liz sat on her chair while Harry sunk onto the bed.

"Harry, we definitely have to talk. Those texts you sent me… Jesus."

"Sorry if I scared you," Harry apologized. "It's just...I don't know what to do anymore. My aunt and I are staying with my grandparents indefinitely, Oscorp definitely looks like it's in the ground, and well, my dad's still a psychopathic murderer."

"I really can't express how sorry I am, Harry. You deserve much better than this."

"For the rest of my life, this is literally gonna be following me everywhere I go. I'm just gonna be known as the son of the Green Goblin. It was bad enough living under my dad's shadow, and now, this shit happens. I'll never be able to live it down. Everybody is going to see me differently, and there's nothing I can do about it."

Liz went over to the bed and sat next to Harry. "Harry, if it means anything, just know you still have your friends. We're always gonna care about you. And you're gonna be better than your father. You'll outshine him in ways he never would have dreamed of."

"I know. I really want you to know I'm not underappreciating you guys. I just can't think of anything else right now. I don't know if I want to go on."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know how my future can be any positive at this point."

"Harry, you know that's not true. You have a 3.9 GPA. In fact, haven't you and Peter talked about going to ESU together?"

"All his head is wrapped around is Gwen. For all I know, Pete will be doing that with her instead. And Flash...well, no offense to him, but sometimes he can't take anything seriously."

"He does feel really bad about what's happening to you," Liz assured.

"I know, but nobody really seems to understand me now. Not even my aunt and grandparents know what to say."

Harry got up and looked in Liz's eyes. "You get me, Liz."

Liz blushed a little. "Well, I'm doing my best to be there for you."

"Liz, you've done much more than be there for me. You've let me vent for constant hours, you've been patient with me, you'll literally talk to me for a countless amount of time about anything. Unlike Peter, who runs off a lot because of some family emergency or some bullshit like that. You've been the best friend I've had in a while."

"You've been that for me, too, you know. You're a great guy to be around. That won't change just because you're dealing with a lot right now. We all love you, Harry."

"I love you, Liz."

"I love you, too, Harry."

Shaking his head, Harry leaned forward and kissed Liz tenderly before pulling away. Stunned, Liz couldn't speak.

"Shit, Liz, I'm so sorry. I-"

Liz pulled Harry closer and kissed him, longer this time. As they pulled away, they looked in each other's eyes and smiled, happy that they both finally made a move.

* * *

At 6 in the morning, Max stealthily stepped into his apartment, having been forced to sneak around the entire night. Not even turning on the lights to avoid the risk of screwing something up, Max walked over to the couch and laid down, ready to relax.

"What has my life become?" Max contemplated as he turned on the TV, constantly switching the channel.

"Try our new magic ShamWow! Absorbs every liquid no matter how wet and-"

"Newest episode of _Empire_ tonight at 8-"

"-No, Dr. Phil! He constantly sleeps with other women, nags me, and overall-"

"-Just getting more word of the injured and killed guards at Metro-General Hospital. Escaped patient Max Dillon was severely injured days ago during that brutal battle between Spider-Man and the Green Goblin, who was revealed to be none other than Oscorp founder Norman Osborn. According to doctors at the hospital, Dillon was exposed to massive levels of bioelectricity and electromagnetic particles. Not only has Dillon escaped, but the hospital's security protocol is also being heavily criticized for opening fire in a hospital filled with patients. As for Doctor Curt Connors of Empire State University, he has been safely released after having suffered a concussion in the explosion that ensued at the battle. Police have yet to discover or release a statement on what part of the fight specifically blew up the laboratory. Apparently, Dillion showed dangerous levels of electric manipulation."

Raging, Max yelled, unintentionally releasing electricity that took out the TV's power. Panicking, Max got up and put his hands to his head, trying to think. He ran over to the bathroom and looked at the mirror, disgusted again at his appearance. Even when he slightly touched the nozzle, the electricity blew up the sink, causing water to pour everywhere. Max stepped away, only to slip on the water and fall on the wet ground. As he laid on the water, flashbacks instantly came back of him getting electrocuted by the bioelectric water on the ground back at ESU. Screaming in terror, Max got up and ran out, with his electricity shooting everywhere in the apartment. The bolts permanently took out the electricity, not just in his apartment, but the entire complex.

* * *

Back in the partially-demolished laboratory at Empire State University, Dr. Curt Connors was sitting in a wheelchair as he was studying at his table. Specifically, he was viewing a sample of the bioelectric water in a vial and was looking for possible counter-chemicals and agents, as well as studying the particles. On the table were also samples of lizard DNA, though that was no longer his priority for the time being. There were three construction workers trying to patch up the large hole in the wall.

"Goddamn," Curt muttered as he looked at the sample. "Even with my doctorate, I can't seem to figure this out."

"I'll say," Max called out to him.

Connors spun around and saw Max there, looking much different from the last time they had seen each other. Except Max was also wearing a big brown jacket, blue jeans, sunglasses, and a hat.

"Max! You're not looking too well," Connors gasped as he rolled over to him.

"Listen, Connors. You've got to fix me, and you've got to do it now," Max pleaded.

"I'm afraid I can't help you, Max. I've already begun several different experiments, and none of them seem to be working."

"You don't get it, Connors! I can't stay like this for the rest of my life! I had plans, and you're the closest chance I have to fixing me! I need to be who I was. I can't live like this, so you have to do something."

"Max, you know I would if I could. But right now, it looks like you'll be stuck this way."

Enraged, Max grabbed Dr. Connors and pulled him up to his feet before grabbing him by his shirt.

"I'm not asking you, doc. I'm telling. Do whatever it takes," Max demanded before throwing him back to the wheelchair. "I don't have time, so do what you can!"

"Max, I'm doing my best, but I also have classes to teach and-"

"Cancel them! I'm begging you, doc."

Curt's phone on his table started ringing. Curt and Max both looked over to see it was the former's wife Lilly calling.

"Get it done, Connors."

Max stormed out of the hole in the wall, with the frightened construction workers staring at him.

* * *

"Damn, some rehearsal," Flash sighed as he and MJ left the performing arts center.

"Retweet," MJ sighed.

"I'm going to the Silver Spoon right now to meet my friends? Want to tag along? I can give you a ride."

"Sure! Thanks!" MJ exclaimed.

The two left the building and started walking towards Flash's Buick.

"So, out of curiosity, why'd you decide to go for the play?" MJ asked.

"Well, I already spent freshman and sophomore year on football and basketball. Figured I'd take a break from sports for the winter and expand my horizons. Part of my resolution."

"For what?"

"Well, to be better."

"That's deep," MJ chuckled.

"It's very much true, though," Flash insisted as he opened the door to his car. "I don't like the person that I used to be."

"Popular and charming Flash Thompson?"

"Well, it wasn't worth it. I figured coasting by life on my wealth and well…not to be arrogant, but athletic prowess, would help me out in the long run. I didn't really try too hard in classes, so I'm pretty much a B-C student."

"Hey, bud, I think it's admirable you're trying to turn it around," MJ praised as they both sat in the car.

"All 'cause of Spider-Man."

"Really? The webslinger?"

Flash started the car. "I've seen how he tries to go out there and help others. Growing up, my parents always taught me to put others' needs before my own. Stupid Eugene Thompson didn't want to listen, and he started picking on the school genius starting in second grade. I mainly did it to go along with the other kids who'd shit on him, but I'll be honest, I resented the dude for how smart he was."

"Peter Parker?"

"Bingo. I was an asshat to the guy for the longest time, and honestly, seeing Spider-Man risk his ass all the time to save people and take out the bad guys… Talk about admirable. This is gonna sound cheesy, but he really inspired me to be better. I could sort of see Peter in that light, too. Back in fourth grade, he gave his toy fire truck to Lucy Williams after hers broke, even though I heard his aunt and uncle didn't even want to get him another one. And in fifth grade, he stood up to Kenny McFarlane after he was picking on Jaden Brown when his mom died. Pete literally threw a punch at the guy, and Kenny really gave him a hell of a beating. Yet, Parker literally wouldn't stand down until Harry Osborn got Kenny to fuck off. Damn, I always was jealous of the guy even when I didn't realize it."

"That's really nice, Flash. You're a good guy."

Flash smirked as he began to drive away. "Means a lot to me."

* * *

Eventually, they arrived at the Silver Spoon. They both walked in, where Peter, Gwen, Harry, and Liz were sitting at a table. Flash brought MJ over.

"People, I'd like to introduce you to Mary Jane Watson. Star theater kid and expert tutor. She goes by MJ. MJ, this is Gwen, Harry, Liz, and well…you know Peter."

Peter chuckled. "She does?"

MJ smiled. "Flash had quite a lot to say about you."

Peter smirked. "I bet. All good things I hope"

"For sure. And I know the rest of you guys, too. Liz, you and I were in the same Homecoming group freshman and sophomore year. Gwen, we had English together last year. Harry, I'd always recognize your Paris-style fashion in the halls."

"Yeah, and I'd always recognize you trailing with the popular crowd," Harry teased.

Gwen punched Harry's arm. Peter laughed at the irony, himself being the only non-popular one of the group indeed but grateful that his best friends accepted him.

"You're right, but I still hang with all crowds, though," MJ promised.

"Anyways, Harry, Liz, I heard you guys are together now?" Flash asked.

Harry kissed Liz on the cheek to confirm it, prompting Flash to go in for a fistbump.

"Anyways, frozen yogurt time, everyone?" Gwen declared.

The six all approached the frozen yogurt stands.

"Also, Gwen and Peter are dating, too. Figured I should throw that out there," Flash clarified to MJ.

"I know. I've seen the girl's Instagram posts. You guys are so cute together."

"Thanks!" Peter and Gwen said simultaneously.

Peter happily sighed as he poured chocolate yogurt in his cup. It was moments like this he cherished, where he got to just relax with his friends and have fun. But he knew that his break was over. Spider-Man would soon be back on the streets and would always be part of him, no matter how much he wished he could just be normal sometimes.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Next chapter...a major new character is introduced.**


	3. New Villain in Town

**Chapter 3: New Villain in Town**

In the _Daily Bugle_, Peter was sitting around with Betty and Ned, bored. A week had passed since Jameson told Peter that he was hiring a new photographer, and Peter was starting to get nervous. Was this guy going to be a better photographer than him? What if he could get better pictures of Spider-Man than he ever could? Peter's insecurities were starting to get the best of him until Ned chimed in.

"Not gonna lie, it really sucks that Jameson isn't letting you capture the big fights anymore," Ned said.

"I mean, at least he won't get hurt anymore," Betty pointed out.

"It was risky stuff, but Jameson still paid me a decent amount for those photos," Peter sighed. "And believe me, I really need that money."

"You're 17, right? You ever think about getting another job on the side?" Ned asked.

"I mean, a little bit. I just got a lot going on at school, and this was the easiest gig for me given all I had to do was snap photos and-"

"Excuse me, hon?"

Peter and Ned turned to see a tall, combed blonde man talking to Betty. Dressed nicely, the man smelled of expensive cologne, and his muscular prowess even matched Peter's.

"Can I help you, sir?" Betty politely asked.

"I'm looking for Jameson. J.J.," the man asked. "You mind leading me to his office?"

"Uh, yeah, his office is to the right over there," Betty pointed out.

"Thanks, sweetheart," the man said as he winked at her and walked away.

The man walked over to the office, with Peter and Ned giving bemused expressions. The three followed the man into the office.

"Parker! Brant! Leeds! What the hell are you three doing in here?! Who the hell is this guy?!" Jameson instantly yelled.

"Edward Brock Jr., sir. Call me Eddie," the man said, shaking the confused Jameson's hand.

"I hired you, didn't I?" Jameson asked. "New photographer guy?"

"Right. I'm a transfer from the _New York Times_," Eddie confirmed. "You hired me as a full-time photographer and reporter."

Eddie handed Jameson his resume while Peter gave Betty and Ned a confused look.

"I rarely say this, but impressive. Graduated from NYU with your masters, seven years at the _Times_. The amount of recommendations you've gotten is incredible. Welcome to the team," Jameson praised.

"It's an honor, sir. Won't let you down."

"Anyway, our editor-in-chief Robbie Robertson will be happy to meet you outside. His office will be to the left. Oh, by the way, this is our secretary Betty Brant, our reporter Ned Leeds, and our suicidal freelance photographer Peter Parker. Speaking of which, get ready to take some insane photos of that dumbass Spider-Man because Parker's no longer going to."

Eddie turned to the three and shook their hands. "Nice to meet you, people. Already commented on you, hon. Leeds, you seem pretty chill. Parker, I see you're still a kid. Enjoy it until you get to the grown-up stuff. You gonna pursue it full-time?"

Peter shrugged. "Nah, probably something in science or engineering."

"Oh, so this is an on-the-side thing. Respectable. Don't think I'm stealing your thunder, bud. I'm just here to help out. It was nice meeting you guys."

Eddie stepped out, and his phone started ringing, so he picked it up.

"Hey, Anne. Yeah, babe, I'll be home at 10 or so. Place is lookin' good so far - cozy environment, people seem chill-"

Eddie trailed off while Peter and Ned sighed. Betty looked at Jameson.

"Really, Jameson?"

"What are you looking at me for?"

"Peter's good enough," Betty defended. "We don't need a new guy."

"Thanks, Betty," Peter said.

"Not saying he isn't. But this guy's got experience. And if something happens to the kid, I think that's on us. And we don't need that," Jameson pointed out. "Now, get the hell out of here."

The three left the office.

"Unbelievable," Peter complained. "What am I gonna do now?"

"There's always more stuff you can cover. It's New York after all. Why not go for the Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade?" Betty suggested.

"Jameson hired me to take pictures of Spider-Man. I basically just got fired," Peter stated.

"I think you'll be fine, man. That Brock guy just rubs me the wrong way," Ned admitted.

"Me, too," Peter said sternly.

* * *

Max was still on the run, thankful that he had managed to evade the police over the last week since he had fled the hospital and confronted Curt Connors. He was starting to get worried, not knowing what his next move was gonna be. Pretty soon, he was gonna lose everything. He had already lost his job due to the incident at Oscorp, and due to his condition, there was no way he was going to find anything without getting caught.

If there was anything Max could do at this point, it would be to swallow his pride and visit his parents to ask them for help. He hadn't always had the best relationship with his family due to the fact that his family wanted better for him and thought that he could do better with his life. For whatever reason, they never thought electrical engineering was the right path for him. If there was any time to make amends with them, the time would be now. He had been running for hours, so there was no backing out now.

At the Dillon family residence, Anita was cooking lunch, and Jonathan was sitting at the table reading the newspaper when they heard a knock coming from the back door.

Anita turned her head and saw her estranged son staring at her through the framed glass door. "Oh my god! Max!"

Jonathan looked in his wife's direction and saw his son, instantly fuming. There was nothing but bad blood between him and his son, and he hadn't seen him in a few years. But it turned out that Max still kept in touch with his mother through occasional phone conversations.

"Max, where have you been?! We've been seeing you on the news!" Anita said as she opened the door and let him in. "What happened to you? Yo- you look-"

Anita couldn't find the words.

"Thanks, Mom," Max said sarcastically. "Look, the things they're saying about me on the news are not true. I swear I-"

"Listen here, son," Jonathan said as he stood up and threw his newspaper down before walking to his son. "We don't want you here, so get the hell out of my house before I call the police!"

"Mom, Dad, listen, I need your help, please! I know I haven't been the best son, but I promise you that this is just a whole big misunderstanding."

"What do you need, son?" Anita asked her only child.

"I need some money. I'll pay you back once I can get back to normal and get a new job. Dad, please, I have nowhere else to go!"

"No!" Jonathan shouted. "You are not welcome here, and we are not helping you, so get out! Now!"

"Dad," Max sighed. "Please. I need you guys."

"Listen to me, you psychopath," Jonathan said as he grabbed Max by his coat. "Get. The. Fuck. Out. You don't belong here. I didn't raise my son to be a killer."

"Jonathan, maybe we should-"

"No, Anita! The cops are gonna be on our asses if we help him out-"

"He's our son!"

Starting to become intense, Max started to shake free from his father's grasp before electricity started to seep from him and into his father, electrocuting him. The electricity swarmed through Max, melting his clothes.

"Max, what are you doing?!" Anita screamed.

"I'm not doing this!" Max exclaimed.

"AHHHHHHH!" Jonathan screamed in pain before his body became fried and motionless before slumping to the ground.

"Dad!" Max rushed to his side before his mother screamed.

"Max, what have you done?! You-You have to leave n-now," she slurred.

"Mom, what's wrong with you? Are you okay?"

"M-Max…" Anita trailed off before her eyes rolled back, and she fainted.

"Mom, no!" Max screamed before grabbing the phone and starting to dial 911. As he started to dial, the phone began to spark before exploding in his hand, with the electricity coursing into Max's veins.

* * *

Times Square on Black Friday was an absolute zoo. People were swarming the area everywhere, from customers to street performers. Harry, Liz, and Flash were holding a lot of bags in particular while Peter, Gwen, and MJ had only bought a few things.

"Damn, those lines were long!" Harry exclaimed.

"Well, that was a given," Flash said as he avoided bumping into people.

"Where should we go next, guys?" Liz asked. "Can we please go back to the Line Friends Store?"

"Oh my god, yes!" MJ agreed.

"NO!" Peter and Flash simultaneously yelled.

"A third time in a row might borderline kill me," Gwen chuckled.

"How 'bout we go to Sephora?" Flash suggested. "I gotta get my mom something for her birthday soon."

"I'm game," Harry said.

"Wait, guys, what time are we having dinner again? We should probably check when we should take the train back to Queens," Liz said.

"9. And it's 6:52 right now, so we should head out in half an hour," MJ answered.

The six friends made their way through the crowds of people and eventually managed to make it to Sephora.

"Hopefully, I'll be able to afford any sort of diamond necklace," Flash panted. "Training those little shits at the football academy better have been worth it."

"Hey, man, I'll help you out if you need it," Harry promised.

"Thanks, man. I might take you up on that."

Outside, Max was walking through the group of people, wearing a blanket and a Mickey Mouse mask he'd found in the garbage. He was doing his best to avoid making physical contact with people despite the weird looks he kept receiving.

"Daddy, what's he wearing?"

"What the hell?"

"Fuckin' weirdo."

Max started walking faster. However, two teenage guys jumped in front of him.

"Bro, can we please get a photo? That's the creepiest thing ever, and it'd be awesome for my Instagram!" one of the guys pleaded.

"Your costume's much better than the other street performers. We'll legit tip you a lot," the other guy said.

"It-It is?" Max asked.

"Dude, scary Mickey Mouse is gonna be trending."

"Alright, but make it quick," Max agreed.

"C'mon, guys!" one of the teenage guys called out.

Three other teenage guys joined the two guys as the five of them posed with Max. One of the teens handed a civilian his phone. With a bemused expression, the civilian took a few photos of Max and the teens, all making funny poses. A lot of other people were also staring at Max with amused and confused looks. However, a random teen came out of nowhere and grabbed Max's blanket, and another one came in and pushed him down, knocking off his Mickey Mouse mask.

"Shit, what the hell is that?" the teen yelled, running away with his friend, who was still carrying the blanket.

"No, stop!" Max yelled as he chased the teens. The teens that Max had been taking photos with were shocked beyond belief by that point.

Naked and exposed, Max ran through the crowd of people, who screamed and ran away from him. About thirty seconds later, Max tripped, falling to the ground and accidentally shooting a bolt of electricity at the two teens' feet, knocking them down.

"Shit, that stung!" one of the teens groaned.

"Just give me back my blanket, and we'll all be good," Max negotiated.

Frightened, the other teen threw the blanket at Max but not before more comments were made from bystanders.

"Wait, is that some new mascot or something?"

"I can't tell if I really want to get a picture or a restraining order."

"Jesus, he's all yellow! What the hell?"

"God, he's yellow everywhere. Even his dick!"

"Such a freak!"

Overwhelmed, Max covered himself with the blanket and fell to the ground.

"Leave me alone!" Max pleaded.

However, the constant comments and looks were overwhelming poor Max like no other. Once people started taking pictures, the flashes and sounds only made it worse.

"I said leave me alone!" Max loudly repeated as he got up, with bolts of lightning accidentally shooting and breaking the phones people were using. To make matters worse, a massive lightning bolt hit the T-Mobile store, taking out the electronics inside and the power.

Back at Sephora, Peter's Spider-Sense was tingling like crazy.

"What the hell's happening?" Harry asked as he and Liz started to look outside at the commotion.

"Holy shit, it's that guy from the news!" Flash pointed out.

"Poor guy," MJ commented.

"That's just crazy, isn't it, Peter?" Gwen asked.

Gwen turned around to find her boyfriend gone. "Peter? Peter!"

Max was still not having the best time. People were running away from him as three cops were running towards him.

"Stay down, you freak!"

"Hands on your head, now!"

Yelling, Max got up, blasting the cops back.

"You know, I'm getting really tired of hearing those words," Max remarked.

"Put some clothes on, buddy! Don't you know what public indecency is?!"

Max turned to see Spider-Man swinging towards him. It had been a pain for Peter to stitch the costume back together, but he knew his break was over.

"Spider-Man, you gotta he-"

Max was interrupted by Spider-Man's foot hitting his chest, knocking him down onto the ground.

"Buddy, you've been causing a lot of trouble lately," Spider-Man sighed. "Don't be rude."

Spider-Man webbed Max's hand to the ground.

"Listen to me. Just let me exp-"

Max's mouth was webbed shut.

"What, were you saying something? Look, Pikachu, I've been hearing a lot about you, and it's probably best that you turn yourself in before I inevitably have to kick your ass."

Enraged, Electro began to scream, melting the webbing off his mouth. Ripping his hand free of Spider-Man's webs, he quickly stood back up and roared before blasting electric sparks toward the webhead.

"Well, those webs didn't last long," Spider-Man commented as he jumped out of the way, avoiding the electricity before he swung towards Max.

Max threw multiple bolts of lightning, forcing the webslinger to swing around and jump over them.

"You're really starting to annoy me," Spider-Man genuinely admitted before landing in front of him.

Spider-Man threw a punch, only for Max to grab it. Yelling with rage, Max started shocking Spider-Man's arm, frying his web-shooter and leaving the teenager screaming in pain. Shriveled up webbing and chemicals poured out of the now-broken shooter.

"You know how much that cost?!" Spider-Man yelled as he kicked Max, breaking out of his grasp.

Max threw more bolts in Spider-Man's way. The hero leapt back into a backwards somersault, though a bolt of electricity hit him in the side, knocking him down. He looked to see his other web-shooter was busted.

"Well, looks like he owes me a couple hundred dollars," Spider-Man said.

Max then grabbed Spider-Man's throat and held him above the ground. A bunch of cops aimed their guns at Max, with some even shooting to no effect.

"Okay, buddy. Want to get some coffee and work this out? I know my friends are gonna love you," Spider-Man gasped.

"I don't want to kill you, so this is my one warning. Leave me alone!" Max warned with full anger in his eyes.

Max blasted Spider-Man into a cruiser, smashing it. More cops started shooting at Max, only for him to blast them aside as well. Running in pure fear, a long streak of yellow electricity boosted him up, allowing him to fly away, leaving Spider-Man only to watch.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Reviews are greatly appreciated. Next chapter...a shocking return.**


	4. Misunderstood

**Chapter 4: Misunderstood**

Swinging over the Cheesecake Factory, Spider-Man jumped into a bush, coming out as Peter Parker in his street clothes twenty seconds later. He pulled out his phone to see twenty-nine missed texts and calls.

GWEN STACY: "Peter, where tf did u go?!"

GWEN STACY: "Hon, I'm calling the cops. Get back to me!"

HARRY OSBORN: "Where r u, dude?"

FLASH THOMPSON: "Pete, where u at?"

LIZ ALLAN: "Peter?!"

MJ WATSON: "Pete, u left? In the middle of all this?"

GWEN STACY: "PETER, tell me where you are now!"  
HARRY OSBORN: "Dude, where'd u go?"

MJ WATSON: "Pete, buddy…"

FLASH THOMPSON: "Pete, this shit's gotta stop…"

HARRY OSBORN: "DUDE!"

FLASH THOMPSON: "?!"

LIZ ALLAN: "Where the fuck r u, Peter?"

Along with that were five missed calls from Gwen, four from Harry, three from MJ, two from Liz, and two from Flash. All Peter had sent was one text.

PETER PARKER: "Shit, man, sorry, guys! I ended up getting caught in that electric explosion with Spidey. Shocker, am I right? Get to the train, and meet me at our reservation at nine! I'll be fine, promise!"

There was no response, and Peter was nothing but scared. Inside, Peter's stomach was constantly turning upside down, and this was a guy who had fought psycho supervillains.

"Hi, sir! Welcome to the Cheesecake Factory!" the hostess greeted. "Table or reservation?"

"Hi, the reservation is placed under Harry Osborn. I'm meeting with a table for six," Peter quickly responded.

"Right this way, sir," the hostess instructed.

The hostess led Peter to a table by the clear glass wall, where his five friends looked shocked and relieved upon seeing him.

"Thank you, miss," Peter thanked as he ran over to the table. "Sorry, guys! You know New York. Crazy stuff happening all the time, right?"

Nobody said anything.

"Guys? Is everything okay?" Peter asked.

"What in the actual fuck, dude? Not cool!" Flash bluntly exclaimed.

"Jesus, man, you worried us! And that's saying a lot!" Harry shouted.

"Baby, we literally talked about this! Look what just happened!" Gwen yelled, quickly inspecting her boyfriend for bruises or cuts. Luckily, there weren't any.

"Buddy, we have got to talk about this," Liz sighed. "This is getting ridiculous!"

"Guys, guys, let's just relax and eat for now, please!" Peter begged.

"Pete, just open up to us!" MJ quickly responded. "Guys, does this happen a lot with him?"

"YES!" Gwen, Harry, and Flash shouted, as Liz's face fell on the table in disbelief.

"Guys, come on. I just got lost and-" Peter started.

"You were literally gone when I turned around in the store, Peter!" Gwen pointed out.

"And we had no clue where you were, so we legit almost called the cops!" Flash admitted.

"Not sure why you would do that. I wasn't missing or in danger," Peter pointed out.

"We still worry, Pete. You're not even taking pictures of Spidey anymore, so it's even weirder for you to run off like that," Harry said.

Liz rolled her eyes. "Pete, is there something going on? I'm asking as your friend."

"No, guys, it's just..." Peter trailed off.

"What is it?" MJ asked.

"Peter, we have to talk about this NOW," Harry declared. "No more excuses."

"I'm starting to worry you're suicidal, dude," Flash stated, drawing a concerned look from MJ.

"Peter, I've had to deal with this since even before we've started dating!" Gwen exclaimed. "Harry and Liz told me you've also been doing this for a year! And we're your friends, and we're doing our best to be there for you, and you just want to run away! I can't tell if it's your problems, or if it's us, or-"

Peter started to choke up as he placed his hands on his head. "Can we please just talk about this later?!"

"Peter, we talked about this not too long ago, and you promised you'd be careful! You can't even use that bullshit excuse that you're taking pictures. I already told you my dad has to do this all the time, and my parents are literally talking about getting a divorce 'cause of the constant worrying, and I'm not gonna let our relationship die because of that-"

"Oh, so you think our relationship's going down the drain?! That's how you view it?" Peter started.

"I didn't say that... "

"You thought it! You don't have faith in us is what it is!"

"Pete, calm down, buddy!" Harry pleaded.

"Do _not_ tell me to calm down! Gwen, I'm doing my best, I really am! You just have to trust-"

"Trust?" Flash questioned. "Peter, you're literally not even telling us why you just ran off and-"

"Shut up, Flash! Before we magically became BFFs, you spent the last few years torturing me! Who are you to call me out for trust when for all I know, you could be talking behind my back as we speak!"

"Buddy, I haven't! I don't know what this has to do with-"

"Everyone just calm the fuck down!" Liz screamed, especially when she noticed people were starting to stare.

"Peace, everyone. Please!" MJ encouraged.

"Not helping, MJ," Harry sighed.

"Peter, you need to take a breather! We have to talk. We can help you!" Gwen said with her eyes welling up.

At that point, Peter absolutely exploded, getting up and knocking his chair down. "Help me?! Guys, you've been doing nothing but constantly lecturing me and asking if I'm okay! I did it for my aunt. I need the fucking money. That goddamn job is where I felt most appreciated! So, I'm so very sorry if I have to provide some sad explanation for why I just want to run off and do other stuff! Do you guys understand? No! Your lives are perfect compared to mine! Harry, you're rich and popular, Flash has everything, MJ's a theatre kid, Liz is probably the most independent one of all of us, and Gwen, you're smarter than I am, and you're gorgeous! And for whatever reason, you chose to be my girlfriend. Hell, you're all popular, and I'm just nerdy Peter Parker! I'm a loser. So, screw all of you guys!"

Gwen and Liz burst out crying while MJ's jaw dropped. Flash was frozen. Harry's eyes filled with rage.

"So, Peter. You think my life is perfect," Harry observed.

"You seem perfectly fine to me!" Peter raged.

"So, my dad turns into a psychopathic monster, he kills my mom and burns down my aunt's house, he blows up a good amount of New York, Oscorp is most likely dead, and nowadays especially, I just feel like I'm nobody without Liz."

Peter's hands met his mouth as he realized his mistake. "Oh, man. Harry, I'm so sorry, I-"

"Don't even start, Pete. If anyone needs to feel badly about themselves, it's clearly me," Harry coldly said.

Harry got up, taking Liz's hand. "Let's go."

Harry started to lead his girlfriend out. Peter turned to his best friend. "Harry, wait, I said I was so-"

Enraged, Harry turned around and punched Peter in the jaw, though he pulled his fist back in pain, leaving Peter just standing there unharmed. Liz, MJ, and a couple of waiters and customers gasped.

"Harry-"

Breathing and gasping heavily, Harry ran out with Liz. Peter turned to Flash, Gwen, and MJ.

"Guys…"

Flash shook his head and got up. "I'm out, too."

"Flash, buddy, listen-"

"Buddy? I'm nothing but a piece of shit to you, apparently. You didn't inspire me to get better at all," Flash sarcastically remarked as he left with Mary Jane, who gave Peter a sympathetic glance.

Sighing, Peter sat next to Gwen. Awkwardly, a waitress came over.

"Sooo, do you guys want any appetizers?" the waitress asked, doing her best to act casual. "I know high school drama can be a lot, so I'm giving you guys a break here."

Peter turned to Gwen. "If you want to go, too, I'll understand. I'm probably gonna stay for a few hours and think."

"No, I need a break, too," Gwen said.

Peter nodded. "Yeah, I get it. I'll talk to you tomorrow?"

"I mean that _we_ need to take a break," she admitted.

Peter's eyes widened, and he looked at his girlfriend, shocked. "You're breaking up with me?"

"No," Gwen said as she shook her head and stood up. "I just can't see or talk to you right now."

"Gwen, wait."

"Goodbye, Peter," she said before grabbing her coat and leaving him alone at the table.

And that was it for Peter. He knew he really messed up and didn't know where everything went wrong or how he could fix it.

"Free factory nachos and strawberry milkshake on me?" the waitress offered.

Tearing up, Peter nodded as his head and arms collapsed on the table, with the waitress leaving to fill his order. Peter remained in that position until he heard a familiar voice on the TV screen at the bar. Looking over, Peter's eyes widened.

"It's come to our attention that this battle between Spider-Man and this new menace has-"

* * *

"-Not only terrified the people of Manhattan, but it's trashed Times Square, and many stores have permanently closed for the rest of the day due to the damage. Many were injured and hospitalized, especially my own men. Spider-Man clearly did his best to contain the situation, but this electric being…was like no other!" Captain Stacy announced, standing outside of the police precinct with many other cops, with cameras and microphones aimed his way. "We will not tolerate this injustice any further, which is why the NYPD will be taking further steps to contain this being. I, Captain George Stacy, am officially announcing that we are pursuing an arrest warrant for Maxwell Dillon, or as we're officially calling him, Electro."

Back at the Cheesecake Factory, Peter muttered, "Oh, great!" The waitress came by and dropped off his free meal, but that wasn't even enough to comfort him.

And meanwhile, back on the streets, Max, clothed in a jacket and jeans, had just seen the broadcast on a TV from the outside of an electronics store.

"Son of a bitch!" Max growled under his breath as he clenched his fists, causing the electricity to hit the store and fry all the electronics.

"What the hell?!" the owner yelled.

Panicking, Max flew away, out of sight.

* * *

Having just watched the police broadcast in his apartment, a man smirked as he sat back in his couch, dropping his bag of barbecue potato chips.

"Electro, huh?"

A muscular caucasian man with short black hair, Jackson Brice got up and walked into his weight room, which had enough fitness and exercise equipment that would rival a 24-Hour Fitness.

"Spider-Man's dead," Jackson remarked as he picked up a dumbbell. "Not gonna let anything stop me. Even if that Electro freak gets in my way."

"No, you won't."

Jackson set down the dumbbell and turned around as he saw Phineas Mason walking in, holding a box.

"You weren't kidding when you said you'd leave the door open," Phineas commented as he set down the box. "So, you're really gonna go through with this?"

"Damn right I am. After all, you need the money, given you've been hiding since that shit with the Vulture," Jackson said.

"Adrian was one of my best experiments. And I was a close friend with Fisk, so he'd always tell me about how effective a dirty cop you were, especially on his payroll," Phineas admitted.

Jackson smiled evilly. "Screw the NYPD. I turned in my badge after Spidey took Kingpin in. Made it no fun, and I figured if Spidey kept digging deeper, he'd find my connections to the underworld. Dude's annoying, but he's no idiot."

"So, for both of us, this is about reliving the glory days," Phineas observed. "You're my first customer in months, and let me tell you, it's not fun hiding out. I knew the cops were gonna be on my ass once they discovered all the Vulture and Scorpion tech,"

"And that Shocker from a few months ago, that wasn't you?" Jackson asked.

"Nope. That Herman was smart on his own. Yet he was also an idiot. I've been studying the motorcycle technology he used and reverse engineered for his gauntlets, and I've been taking their basic schematics and amplifying them with stolen Oscorp tech."

Jackson's eyes widened. "You stole from Oscorp?"

Phineas opened the box, pulling out a folder. It was filled with news reports and police files on Herman Schultz/Shocker and his equipment and technology.

"That tower was blown up bad enough by the Goblin, and I don't see anything happening with that company. I had a couple guys on the inside that managed to bring me samples of military tech and gear prototypes and armor they had. Schultz had made a mistake, being too cocky and free with his own gauntlets. He wanted to kill Spider-Man just for the sake of being New York's greatest villain."

Jackson rolled his eyes. "Moron."

"Well, if not for him, you wouldn't have thought about contacting me, huh? Speaking of which..."

Phineas reached into the box and pulled out heavily armored yellow-and-black gauntlets. They were bigger and more advanced than Schultz's ever were.

"Holy shit," Jackson said as he looked at the gauntlets.

"And that's not the end of it," Phineas said.

The two left the apartment complex. Outside, Phineas opened the trunk of his car, revealing a huge case. Jackson opened it to reveal a yellow-and-red armored bodysuit.

"Damn. This is incredible. They don't call you the Tinkerer for nothing," Jackson stated, picking up the mask.

"You're goddamn right. Completely bulletproof as well. Now, where's my payment?"

"I'll get it to you after I kill Spider-Man," Jackson promised. "Time for him to pay for what he did to Kingpin."

"You better get me my money. Or there'll be serious consequences," Phineas threatened before walking into his car, driving off.

Smiling, Jackson put the gauntlet on and blasted a dumpster, completely blowing it apart and sending the debris miles away.

* * *

In the ESU lab, Connors was still doing his best to administer a cure, analyzing the bioelectric water samples. He was still trying to discover any hidden enzymes or ions that potentially caused Max's transformation, but there was still no luck. In all his years as a biologist, Connors had never been this frustrated. Though luckily, he no longer needed his wheelchair.

"Connors."

Startled, Connors turned around to see Max.

"Jesus, Max!" Connors exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

"Sorry to scare you, doc. But I really need your help," Max pleaded.

"You already made that clear. I'm still doing my best on the cure, Max, but it's looking difficult. I'm still trying to find counter-chemicals and agents and-"

"It's not that, Connors."

Sighing, Max sat on a chair.

"Max, I'm not sure what else I can-"

"It's my mom. I went to visit my parents recently, and I scared the hell out of them. My mom had a stroke just from seeing me, and I can't go to the hospital to check up on her, or they'll kill me."

Connors' eyebrows narrowed. "So, you want me to go visit her, I take it."

"Yes, please! Connors, I know I haven't been taking this situation the best, but it-it's my mother. I need to know if she's okay. Please!"

"I really am sorry about everything that happened, Max. I'll go visit your mom, but I'm really starting to get worried about your wellbeing. You've been acting up, freaking out, attacking those police officers-"

"Self-defense. They were shooting at me first."

"And I really hate to be blunt, but according to the news, your father…"

"Connors, I swear it was an accident. I can't control any of this. I feel horrible about all of this, I really do," Max insisted. "Please, just visit my mom and let me know if she's okay."

"I'll do it," Connors exhaled.

Max sighed with relief. "Thank you."

"But you're gonna need to hide out for a while," Connors pointed out, handing him some keys. "Those are the keys to my office. Stay there and avoid the janitor."

* * *

At Metro-General Hospital, Anita Dillon was lying in her bed, asleep, recovering from her stroke. She had a tube through her nose and was making a quick recovery, surprising the doctors.

"Mrs. Dillon, I promise you're gonna make a full recovery," a doctor assured.

"You're just gonna need to rest for a couple days," another doctor explained. "Also, there's someone here who'd like to see you."

"Is it my Max?" Anita asked, prompting puzzled looks from the doctors.

Connors walked into the room. "Thank you, doctors. Could I have some alone time with Mrs. Dillon?"

"Of course, sir."

The doctors left, and Connors sat down next to Anita.

"Hi, Mrs. Dillon. I'm Dr. Curt-"

"I know who you are," Anita insisted. "You're that kind biologist who gave Max his job. He always talked about how nice of a man you were."

"Oh, thank you, miss. Your son was extremely worried about you, so he asked me to come check up on you."

"He's scared of getting arrested or killed for coming in, isn't he?"

"Miss…"

"Please, call me Anita. I know what they're saying about him on the news, but my son is a good boy, I promise you. He's just misunderstood right now," Anita assured. "He had a really difficult childhood, after all."

"If you don't mind me asking, how so?"

"Well, Max was unfortunately picked on a lot in elementary and middle school. High school was when the bullying stopped, and he really got into law. My husband Jonathan and I encouraged him to be a lawyer, and he really thought about it. We thought it was the best path for him. But eventually, his girlfriend got him into engineering, specifically electrical. Jonathan especially didn't find it to be the right path for him, given he barely showed any interest in the field up until that point. He accused Max of letting a girl determine his future. A lot of fights broke out, and Max finally admitted he didn't want to go into law. He moved out and got into Syracuse for electrical engineering, living with his girlfriend for a while. Eventually, they broke up, and Max got his masters, paying back most of his student loans. I know because I secretly kept in touch with him through phone calls."

"I'm really sorry all of that happened, Anita. And I'm so sorry about what happened to your husband."

"It's okay. I'm horrified it happened the way it did, but I'll be honest, Jonathan got aggressive after Max moved out. He-He'd… "

Anita started tearing up, prompting Connors to hold her hand.

"You don't have to say anymore," Connors said.

"Well, what about you?" Anita asked. "Open up a bit."

"I was an emergency battlefield surgeon before becoming a biologist. Years ago, I was patching someone up in Afghanistan when a wartime blast hit. Burned my right arm to a crisp, and they had to amputate it," Connors said as he waved his limbless right arm.

"I'm so sorry about that, sir. I can't imagine how it must feel," Anita empathized.

"It's alright. I've been experimenting with reptilian DNA, specifically lizards. Hopefully, it'll regenerate my arm one day. I can't imagine how it feels for Max, though. Poor guy."

"He _is_ a good boy," Anita reaffirmed. "He's going through a lot right now, and those damn cops aren't helping. And look at how Spider-Man handled the situation. I thought he was supposed to be a hero."

"I'm going to do my best to help Max. He's really going to need it. Though a cure is looking extremely improbable at the moment."

"If that's the case, Max needs to find a way to control his condition in some way before things continue to get worse. Is there anything you can do about that?" Anita asked.

"Well, I can try and see if there's something I can build to help control Max's condition. Maybe some sort of coating, some armor or containment suit-"

Curt stopped himself, as his eyes widened, with a new idea flowing through his mind.

* * *

In a warehouse near the pier, four armed henchmen were walking around while two were sitting at a table, playing cards. In a cage nearby were seven young women, crying and skimpy dressed, as they were about to be sold for prostitution. Two henchmen were also outside the warehouse, guarding it.

"Pl-Please!" one of the women begged.

"Let us go! We won't say anything, I swear to God!" another woman swore through her blubbering.

One of the henchmen aimed his machine gun at the cage, prompting the women to start screaming and getting down. "Shut up before I kill all of you bitches!"

"Damn, dude. We're gonna get paid a shitload for this," one of the henchmen said.

"Payday's looking nice," another henchman admitted.

At that moment, the screams of the two henchmen outside were heard, followed by thumps. Next came silence, until the lights to the warehouse were taken out, encasing everyone in darkness.

"Who the hell is there?!" a henchman yelled, shooting the roof in desperation.

The henchmen started panicking.

"What do we do now?"

"Where are you?!"

"Screw you guys. It's every man for themselves!"

"Where is-"

One henchmen found a hand covering his mouth before being choked silently into unconsciousness.

"Who's doing this?!" a henchman yelled before a figure silently jumped down, covered his mouth, and jumped back up to the ceiling.

A few seconds later, the henchmen was dropped to the ground, causing him to yell in pain as his legs broke.

"Shit!" a henchman yelled as he and two others opened fire at the ceiling.

That henchman found himself pulled in and knocked out a few seconds later. One of the other henchmen managed to get the power back on with a backup generator, revealing Spider-Man as he kicked another henchmen from behind, knocking him down. Spider-Man jumped over multiple bullets as he leapt onto another henchman, pinning him to the ground. Spider-Man delivered a punch to the face, knocking him out. The remaining henchman pulled out his gun, only for Spider-Man to throw the table at him, slamming him against the wall. One henchman got up with a knife.

"Aren't you supposed to have webs?!" the henchman mocked as he threw the knife.

Spider-Man simply stepped aside to dodge it and jumped over.

"No, please, ple-GAHH!" the henchman yelled as Spider-Man crushed his hand.

Spider-Man proceeded to flip the henchman to the ground. He slammed the henchman's face to the ground, knocking him out. The last conscious and injured henchman snuck up and held a gun to the back of Spider-Man's head. He next found himself being thrown at the cage of women, prompting them to scream. Spider-Man walked over and ripped the cage door off.

"You guys are safe now. The cops should be here in a few minutes," Spider-Man promised.

Spider-Man climbed up the wall and jumped out a window in the warehouse. Once he got far enough, Spider-Man stopped and sat down, heavily panting. He took off his mask and pulled out his phone, looking at pictures of himself and his friends. He missed them, but he especially missed Gwen and hoped he could make things right.

He dialed Gwen's number and put his phone to his ear, praying she would answer. After three rings, it went to voicemail, and Peter assumed Gwen intentionally hung up. But he had to hear from her, so he decided to leave her a message.

"Hey, Gwen, it's Peter," he sighed. "I just wanted to call and apologize again for what happened the other night. I was way out of line, and I am so sorry. I know you guys were just looking out for me, and I should have handled the situation better. I want you to know that I will do whatever I can to make things right again. And I love you," he concluded before hanging up.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Reviews are greatly appreciated. Next chapter...a new version of an old foe will return.**


	5. Do I Have to Lose You, Too?

**Chapter 5: Do I Have to Lose You, Too?**

In Connors' office, Max was sitting at the desk, watching TV, though it would still be static occasionally. He was dressed in some of Connors' spare clothes. Unsurprisingly, he was on the news.

"This 'Electro' has been spotted all over New York, particularly in Queens and Manhattan. After his recent attack on Spider-Man at Times Square, the NYPD released an arrest warrant for Electro, and personally, if he keeps up this freak appearance, I wouldn't be shocked if they called for a manhunt on him," Eddie reported in front of the _Daily Bugle_. "Many people have turned in photos of him, ranging from blurry to pretty high-definition. Electro seems to be the next major phenomenon of New York after the Green Goblin. What's next? If you want to check out the photos I captured of the Times Square attack, make sure to visit the _Daily Bugle_ website. Until then, I've been Eddie Brock, star reporter and-"

Furious, Max switched the channel to an episode of _The Brady Bunch_.

"Goddamn snake," Max remarked, lying back on the chair, putting his feet up on the desk.

The door was heard unlocking, and Max turned to see Connors walking in with two cups of coffee.

"Oh, Curt! How's she doing? Please tell me she's fine!" Max exclaimed, getting up.

"I saw your mother, and she's going to make a full recovery. She just needs to rest for a few days. Don't worry, Max, she's gonna be okay," Connors assured.

A relieved smile stretched across Max's face. "Oh, thank you so much, doc! That's great to hear after the shit I've been through. I would've died if I lost her."

"I'm glad as well. She seems like a very nice lady," Connors agreed, handing Max a cup of coffee. "And she cares very much for you."

Max went in for a sip, only for his mouth to accidentally spout out lightning, knocking the cup to the ground and spilling it everywhere.

"Can't even drink a lousy cup of coffee!" Max growled, going over to find some napkins.

"Anyway, Max, I talked with your mother. I've decided that while a cure is looking unrealistic at the moment, the best way for me to help you is by containment."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm going to craft a containment armor that should hopefully help you properly control and manipulate your abilities. I have leftover technology from prosthetics work I've done in the past, and I plan on mixing them with biotechnology and steel armor. It should take a few weeks to a month if I continue at it," Connors revealed. "I'm going to do my best, Max. That's all I can tell you"

"Curt, I really can't thank you enough. I'm sorry for being so unreasonable about it in the beginning," Max apologized.

"All's forgiven, but I also have to go back to teaching, Max. I'm still going to do as much as I can on the suit, though," Connors replied. "As for where you're gonna stay, it's not gonna be safe for you go back into the public eye until you're better. You'll have to lay low in my office until then on a temporary basis."

* * *

At a small Chinese restaurant downtown in Queens, Peter and Aunt May were eating and catching up, with their table being stacked with a good amount of food, specifically chicken fried rice, mongolian beef, sweet-and-sour pork, chow mein noodles, and egg rolls. It was also a nice time for the aunt and nephew to catch up, which they hadn't done as much recently.

"Thirty years later, and this place still looks and tastes the same," Aunt May chuckled. "I mean that as a complete compliment."

"We haven't even been here since I was fourteen," Peter reminisced. "Their sweet-and-sour pork is still amazing."

"Indeed. So, how's school been going? As if I even need to ask."

"Still good. Straight A's at the moment," Peter reported. "Not leaving the honor roll anytime soon. How's work going, or whatever it is you do again?"

Aunt May laughed. "I'm a receptionist, remember? And it's boring, but at least it's helping pay the bills."

"Well, Jameson's hopefully gonna start paying me better," Peter sighed.

"Oh, right, he banned you from taking pictures of that Spider-Man, right? What have you been doing instead?"

"Well, he's been assigning me some stories and events to go take photos for, but it's not as exciting as the Spidey action. He hired some new guy to start doing that."

"How is he?"

Peter shrugged. "Eh, he's alright, I guess."

"What about Gwen? What's she been up to?"

Peter sighed, taking a sip of his drink. "I don't know."

"What do you mean 'you don't know?' Aren't you with her every chance you get?"

Peter looked down at his lap. "She isn't speaking to me."

May's eyes widened. "What happened?"

"It was my fault," Peter said as he looked up. "I went out of line with her and my friends. It was stupid."

"Do you want to talk about it?" May asked.

Peter shook his head. "Not really."

"You know, Peter, it's not good to keep your feelings bottled up. Whatever you have to say, just say it. It'll make you feel better," May told him.

Peter sighed. "I hurt them, Aunt May. I don't know what to do. They were so concerned about my safety, and I just got so frustrated because I didn't feel like they were trusting me. I know how to take care of myself, and it felt like they just kept dumping on me. And I'd had enough of it."

"Pete, I know it hurts, especially since you've finally made a great group of friends after all these years. I know it can get overwhelming, but you have to remember that they care about you, and they love you," May reminded. "You have to remember that you are a good person, and you have the ability to do great things. You'll be able to make things right again. You just have to figure out what that is."

Peter nodded. "I gotta tell you, May, you have some of the best wisdom. Just like Uncle Ben," he smiled.

May's eyes welled up. "Thank you, Peter. That means a lot."

Peter chuckled. "Here you go again, getting teary-eyed."

May laughed. "Can't always help it. But anyway, it's especially Gwen you need to prioritize fixing things with. She is the daughter of the police captain after all."

Peter rolled his eyes. "Not you, too! I'm gonna try and talk to her again later."

"Good. But if she's sending signals, make sure to give her space, don't get clingy. Oh, and also, make sure you're using protection."

Peter's face collapsed on the table while May laughed.

"Are you really gonna give me that talk again?" Peter groaned.

Before May could further tease her nephew, the 72-year-old Chinese owner Murray Chen walked by, smiling.

"May, it's so good to see you again! Peter, you're all grown up!" Murray reminisced. "I'm so sorry about what happened to Ben."

"Oh, thank you, Murray!" May assured. "It's been over a year, but I'm still getting through it, keeping my head up."

"I'm glad. Since 1992, you two were always my favorites."

* * *

The next evening, George Stacy walked into his house, extremely stressed. Gwen was lying on the couch, eating out of a bag of barbecue potato chips.

"Hey, Dad, how was work?" Gwen asked.

"Crazy," George sighed. "There's further reports of Spider-Man getting more brutal. I thought what he did to those sex traffickers was bad enough, but this morning, my men and I stumbled upon a scene at a convenience store. Seven men tried to rob it, and I gotta admit, I feel kind of bad for them."

Gwen's eyes widened. "Seriously? That's insane."

"You're telling me. I wonder what happened to the poor guy."

A little bit of guilt crossed Gwen's eyes. "I mean…I have no clue why he could've gotten so pissed."

George's eyes widened. "So, you don't have any ideas?"

Gwen shrugged. George sighed and asked, "Did Mom say when she was gonna be back from picking up Phil at his playdate?"

"Around twenty minutes?"

George nodded and walked up to his room. Gwen curiously followed. Shutting his door, George started calling someone on his phone.

"Peter? Oh, thank God you picked up. Listen, we have to talk."

Shocked, Gwen continued to listen.

Back in Peter's room, Peter was lying on his bed, nervously about to talk to his girlfriend's dad. "Mr. Stacy, what's up?"

"Call me George, Peter, you know that. But we really need to talk. On top of how badly those sex traffickers were beaten the other day-"

"George, with all due respect, they were sex traffickers!"

"Oh, I know. But we also noticed a few other cases with Spider-Man especially being brutal recently. The criminals involved are all critically injured in some way. Broken bones, concussions, two of them even got short-term amnesia," George revealed. "I'm really getting worried about you, Peter. Is there something going on that you need to talk about?"

"George, there's nothing going on," Peter lied.

"Peter, I've been a cop for twenty-two years. Believe me, I can very easily tell when someone's lying, let alone a sixteen-year-old."

"I'm seventeen, actually. And I'm not exactly in the mood to talk about it."

"Does it have to do with my daughter?"

Only being able to hear her father's side of the conversation, Gwen leaned her ear on the door further.

"George…"

"Peter, you can be honest with me. In fact, you have to be. You know I've grown to trust you, and right now, I'm trying to convince the rest of the NYPD that Spider-Man hasn't turned into some kind of brutal maniac. I've stuck my neck out for him on multiple occasions. Help me out here," George convinced.

Peter sighed. "Sorry you have to go through that." Pausing a little, Peter proceeded to open up further. "Truth is, I got into a fight with Gwen a few days ago. And not just her. I was being a jerk to Harry, Liz, Flash, and MJ, too."

"Who's MJ?"

"Long story. After handling that Electro freak, they all got really mad at me. It didn't help that I already promised Gwen by that point that I was gonna be alright. Let's just say, we all blew up at each other, and I said a lot of shit I wish I could take back. Gwen wanted a break, and I tried to call her for the billionth time after talking with my aunt. She never responded."

"So, the way I see it is, you're letting out your anger on these crooks," George said.

"Yep."

"Listen, I understand that life gets frustrating, but you have to remember that it's not worth letting your anger overcloud your judgement. It's much easier said than done, but you're a good kid, Peter. And I know you have the best intentions out there."

"Thank you, George," Peter thanked. "It's just…it just feels like life has really been getting me down recently."

"I understand that. But you just gotta remember to keep it all in check. Have you ever thought about taking up boxing? Working out? It all releases anger really well," George suggested.

"Nope."

"You should consider it. Plus, don't take this the wrong way, but it'd look much less suspicious if you started working out."

"Wow, thanks."

"Don't mention it. One last thing, do you want me to talk to Gwen or-"

"No!" Peter exclaimed. "Uh, thanks for the offer, but it's our relationship. I definitely think I have to be the one to fix it."

"Good man. Just stay safe, Peter. And make sure not to get so reckless."

"You got it, Captain. Thanks for checking up."

"Anytime."

George hung up, and Gwen tiptoed toward her room, her face full of confusion and shock.

* * *

The next day, Peter ran and walked around New York as Spider-Man, looking for crime. It was actually pretty cool given some people stopped to take pictures with him, and a few even tipped him. Though it was still a pain without the web shooters, Peter was fully aware of how expensive they were going to be to rebuild. There was also the conflict of how much of his money he should use to buy materials and how much he should give to Aunt May. Also, it was a huge pain having to take the train to go downtown.

"Electro caused all these problems," Spider-Man grumbled as he walked through Central Park.

"Holy shit, it's Spider-Man!"

Spider-Man turned around to see two excited teenage girls running towards him.

"Can we get a selfie, please?!" one of the girls begged.

"Oh, totally!" Spider-Man agreed.

The other girl took her phone out and aimed it at the three of them, with Spider-Man holding up two fingers.

SNAP!

BOOM!

Once the photo was taken, the three turned around, startled at the loud noise. Trees were being blown apart, knocking down benches and people by the impact.

"Oh, no, you girls get somewhere safe!" Spider-Man instructed.

The two girls complied, and Spider-Man ran over to the commotion.

"Help!"

Spider-Man turned to see a man's legs pinned down by part of a tree. Lifting it up, Spider-Man yelled, "Go!"

Once the man ran, Spider-Man was blasted from behind by a super-sonic vibration blast, knocking him into a bench, breaking it.

"Shit, that hurt!" Spider-Man gasped as he stumbled to get up.

"Wait until what's coming next."

Spider-Man looked up to see a man dressed in a yellow-and-red armored bodysuit, wearing gauntlets that were eerily similar to and far more advanced than the Shocker's months ago.

"God, again?!" Spider-Man exclaimed in disbelief as he got up.

"The first Shocker was an idiot. I've prepared," the man remarked as he shot another blast.

Spider-Man jumped over the blast. "Let's get this over with."

Spider-Man ran over, dodging more blasts, and kicked the man in the chest, knocking him down.

"So, what are you going by, Shocker II or something?" Spider-Man asked.

"Annoying kid," the man growled as he punched the ground with a blast, plunging them both in the air.

Spider-Man managed to land on a tree while the man managed to blast himself back onto the ground.

"I'm gonna just call you Shocker I guess, then," Spider-Man decided.

"Kid, do you ever shut up?" Shocker asked as he blasted the tree, though Spider-Man managed to jump off.

"Holy shit, that's far better than the last one!" Spider-Man commented as the tree was completely blown apart.

Spider-Man's Spider-Sense alerted him to grab the Shocker's fist. Before he could crush the gauntlet, Shocker blasted Spider-Man, throwing him back a couple feet.

"Gah!" Spider-Man groaned as Shocker blasted himself over.

Spider-Man extended his hand to shoot a web, only to remember nothing would happen. Shocker then smacked Spider-Man in the face with the charged gauntlet and delivered two blows to his ribs. Shocker than ducked under Spider-Man's fist and delivered a punch to the chin, knocking him off the ground and into a pole, knocking it down.

"That's the third time this week I've forgotten about the webs! Okay, buddy, now you're going down!"

Spider-Man got up and jumped over Shocker, sweeping his feet and causing him to trip to the ground. Spider-Man threw a punch, only for Shocker to escape by blasting himself away. Spider-Man then grabbed parts of the demolished tree and threw them, only for Shocker to blast them apart with ease. Spider-Man quickly tore off a bench from the grass and threw it, only for Shocker to blast it apart. However, Spider-Man was nowhere to be seen.

"Hey."

Shocker turned around, only for Spider-Man to deliver a punch to the chest, then a punch to the face, and then a kick across his face. Spider-Man went in for another punch, only for Shocker to grab his arm and deliver another blast, sending Spider-Man across the grass.

"You know, I liked the other guy better," Spider-Man admitted as he continued to avoid blasts by the new Shocker.

Shocker then propelled himself off the ground and jumped to Spider-Man's position. Shocker started throwing charged punches, only for the webslinger to dodge and jump over them. Spider-Man managed to grab one of Shocker's gauntlets, and rammed his elbow onto it in hopes of breaking it.

"Oww!" Spider-Man yelled as he shook his elbow in pain, as Shocker's gauntlet was only mildly damaged. "I have to give you that. It's more durable than the last guy's."

Enraged, Shocker delivered a massive blast to Spider-Man, sending him into the Bethesda Fountain. Groaning, Spider-Man got up as Shocker propelled himself over.

"Jerk, you got my costume wet!" Spider-Man spat as he jumped onto Shocker, with them both falling to the ground.

"Get off me, you big monkey!" Shocker demanded as he punched Spider-Man in the face.

Shocker got up and kicked Spider-Man in the side, knocking him further down. Shocker pulled Spider-Man up and proceeded to punch him twice in the face. Spider-Man then headbutted Shocker, knocking him back a bit and cracking his mask a little.

"Well, I guess it's safe to say that was quite a 'shock' for your head-" Spider-Man started before stopping himself, starting to fall on his knees in pain. "On second thought, I take it back, man. Wasn't one of my best ones."

Shocker shrugged. "Agreed."

Shocker blasted the ground at Spider-Man's feet, knocking him back down. Shocker grabbed Spider-Man and delivered a blasted punch to the face, sending him across the pavement. Groaning, Spider-Man laid on the ground as Shocker propelled himself over.

"Kid, do you even know how to fight? All you do is throw around punches and kicks, hoping for some impact. You're not even properly trained. Pathetic," Shocker mocked as he kicked Spider-Man in the face.

"I-I'll-"

"You rely too much on your webbing. How sad that an ordinary man gave you one of your worst beatings. Well, all I can say is, this is for putting the Kingpin behind bars months ago."

Spider-Man groaned. "So, what is this? Some kind of revenge thing?"

"If you want to call it that, yes. We were the Enforcers. And one of them just kicked your ass."

Shocker grabbed Spider-Man off the ground and prepared one final blow, only for sirens to be heard as cops started running over.

"NYPD!"

"Get down, you freak!"

"Let him go!"

Annoyed, Shocker threw Spider-Man to the ground. "We'll finish this another time, bug."

Shocker then blasted the cops, throwing them back and blasting apart some cruisers. Some of the cops started shooting at Shocker, only for the bullets to do nothing against the armor. Shocker then blasted away.

"Yeah, yeah, you better run," Spider-Man moaned as a female Japanese cop with short black hair helped him up.

"Spider-Man, you okay?" the cop asked.

"Not really, but thanks," Spider-Man replied. "Asshole had a point, though."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I've been doing this for over a year, and I don't even know how to fight properly. Looks like I gotta start training."

"Well, you're badly beaten up. Need a ride back to Queens?"

"I don't normally say this, but yes, please. I'm Spider-Man, by the way," Spider-Man chuckled.

"NYPD Lieutenant Yuriko Watanabe. You can call me Yuri. I've been a fan of yours since day one. My son really loves you."

Spider-Man laughed as Yuri let him put his arm around her shoulder. "Good to know I have two fans."

* * *

Later that night, Gwen was lying on her bed, continuing to process the conversation she overheard between her father and her boyfriend. What could it have been about? Why did he even call Peter, and what could the relation be to Spider-Man?

"Dad, what the hell are you and Peter hiding?" Gwen asked herself as she clutched her pillow.

The day prior, Gwen had done her best to get the conversation off her mind, but that was proving impossible. All she could think about was that conversation and Peter. If only he didn't run off so much. If only he wasn't so committed to the _Daily Bugle_ to a point where he was practically getting suicidal over it.

"If only my boyfriend could actually take care of himself," Gwen grumbled.

That made her think about how fast his injuries always seemed to heal. In fact, how was Peter so unfazed by Harry's punch? And he never gave a really proper excuse for being away during the Electro fight.

Gwen got up, her eyes widening, and her mouth dropping. "Holy fucking shit."

Reaching for her phone, Gwen quickly called Peter. After the first ring, Peter picked up.

"Oh, Gwen, thank God you finally called! Listen, I was being so stupid. I'm so sorry for everything, I'm so sorry for-"

"Peter."

"So sorry for acting like our relationship wasn't going well. I know you guys were trying to look out for me, and I was being a complete stupid-"

"Peter! We have to meet!"

"At this late?"

"Now! Can I come over?"

"Uh, sure. It'll give us a chance to talk for sure, and maybe you could spend the night."

Gwen smirked. "We're gonna talk about a lot for sure."

"Please. I'll see you soon, Gwen."

Gwen hung up and jumped out of bed, quickly putting on her glasses to avoid the effort with her contacts, changed into casual clothes and threw on a coat, and threw her bare feet into her boots.

"Dad, I'm going over to Peter's to talk!" Gwen called out, leaving.

Smiling, George responded, "That's the spirit!"

* * *

Peter didn't know what to expect, though his heart was pounding rapidly. He had a few bruises on his face, but he was able to talk his way out of it to his aunt. Luckily, the bruises on his chest were covered underneath his shirt.

Finally, the doorbell rang, and Peter jumped up to go get it. Opening it, Peter saw Gwen, who had a mix of shock, anger, and excitement on her face.

"Gwen!" Peter exclaimed.

"Hi, Pete. We really need to talk," Gwen said.

Aunt May came over. "Oh, hi, Gwen! What a surprise! Want me to get my late night eggs ready for you?"

"Do it, trust me," Peter insisted. "They're amazing."

"Sure, thank you!" Gwen agreed.

Excited, Aunt May went to the kitchen to start the eggs while Gwen took Peter's hand and dragged him to his room.

Shutting the door, Gwen bluntly stated, "I know what's going on, Peter."

Peter looked puzzled. "Huh? What do you mean?"

"I saw the pictures from the _Daily Bugle_ of that fight between you and that new Shocker earlier. Hope you're feeling better."

"I don't know what you're talking about, babe."

"I can't imagine you were taking those photos given that they hired the new guy."

Peter rolled his eyes. "How does Eddie manage to get where Spidey is every time? Listen, Gwen, I-"

"Peter, don't bullshit me. You're not as crazy as I thought. Running away all the time, managing to heal quickly after getting battered up. You even took that punch from Harry like it was nothing!"

"I've been working out," Peter lied.

"I haven't seen you in the school weight room once. Plus, that was only something my dad suggested you do yesterday!"

"I-I mean-"

"Just tell me the truth, Peter! You're Spider-Man, aren't you?"

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Reviews are greatly appreciated. Next chapter...Peter makes amends.**


End file.
